


Hold On to Your Heart

by MovesLikeBucky



Series: Ineffable Tutors [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguments, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Ineffable Tutors (Good Omens), M/M, Roughhousing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: “I’m doing nothing?” Crowley shakes Aziraphale just a bit, just enough to drive his point home.  He doesn’t know why Aziraphale hasn’t made a move yet.  He could easily overpower Crowley if he wanted to, but he stays still against the shelving.  Quiet judgement painting his features.  “I’m the one doing nothing, you sit there and you wait for me to make the move, for me to go first, for me to put my neck on the line, and I’m the one doing nothing?!”Aziraphale takes a deep breath, Crowley does, too.  All at once a wire snaps.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mr Cortese/Mr Harrison (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Tutors [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912819
Comments: 36
Kudos: 178
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Hold On to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends it's tutors time again! Sungmee did [this wonderful art of the tutors](https://twitter.com/nothistoryart/status/1341469742880714759?s=20) and since it's my tutors boys I had to throw words at it because that is what I do.
> 
> Title is from Do Me A Favor by Arctic Monkeys

“I told you, Aziraphale, he’s good at maths let him study maths!”Crowley shouts as he slams open the door to the study, the school hall for the young antichrist.He tosses his jacket unceremoniously on a chair before dragging a hand through his hair, already not looking forward to this headache.

“And I told you he needs an appreciation for the literary arts!”Aziraphale follows him with a huff, hanging his own coat on the rack by the door because _of course he does_.They argue so often lately, and it isn’t just about Warlock.That’s just the surface of it, with tensions running too high and too hard.

Three years, that’s all they have left.

“Well if you weren’t so stuck in the past maybe you could at least give him something interesting to work with!”

“And if you didn’t keep your head in the stars you’d realize the need for an education in the humanities!”

That’s it, it’s too much.It’s one thing to criticize his teaching methods, it’s quite another to hit on that particular sore spot.Both of them are like this, trying to get a rise out of each other, every day the same arguments and the same thing.One of them has to break.

Crowley crosses the room in a few short strides, grabs Aziraphale by his lapels and slams him into a bookcase, far harder than he intended.Aziraphale fixes him with a stony look, obviously unaffected and unafraid even as Crowley snarls at him.

“What the _fuck_ are we doing, angel?”

“I don’t know, Crowley, you tell me.”

“You don’t bring up the Fall, only if you want to hurt me.”

“Maybe I just wanted to spur you to some kind of _action_ instead of standing around doing nothing all the time.”

“ _I’m_ doing nothing?” Crowley shakes Aziraphale just a bit, just enough to drive his point home.He doesn’t know why Aziraphale hasn’t made a move yet.He could easily overpower Crowley if he wanted to, but he stays still against the shelving.Quiet judgement painting his features.“I’m the one doing nothing, you sit there and you wait for me to make the move, for _me_ to go first, for _me_ to put _my_ neck on the line, and _I’m_ the one doing nothing?!”

Aziraphale takes a deep breath, Crowley does, too.All at once a wire snaps.

Crowley doesn’t know which of them moved first, but it’s a car crash of a kiss.Their teeth clack together, tongues slide against each other.Fast and desperate and messy.Aziraphale’s hands are on his arse, squeezing and pressing.Crowley’s hands are in Aziraphale’s hair, pulling through the blond curls before scraping his nails through that fluffy beard.

Fast, desperate, and messy.

“Whatever this is, my dear…” Aziraphale says between gasps of air, “…Simply can’t happen.”

“Think of it — _ah!_ — as stress relief,” Crowley winces at the sting of teeth on his neck, the scratch of hair against his skin, “Besides, not like you have anyone else waiting around.Neither do I.Just two friends, relieving the tension of the end of the world.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Aziraphale’s voice is a low rumble against Crowley’s throat.His hands on Crowley’s hips are possessive and needy.Despite these protests he makes to the contrary, the bruise he sucks into Crowley’s throat serves only one purpose. _You are mine, no one else’s._ And Crowley sure as hell isn’t going to tell him he’s wrong.

Surprisingly deft fingers make quick work of his tie, exposing his throat further.Aziraphale kisses and bites at this newly exposed skin, leaving none of it untouched as Crowley’s hands grip his lapels.Aziraphale slides the tie out of his collar slow, a drag that is somehow unremarkable and erotic in equal measure.

Their lips find each other again, wet and messy.Crowley’s beard sticks to his face, slick with Aziraphale’s spit in their desperation to get their hands on each other.It’s everything he’s wanted, and everything he never thought he’d have.Aziraphale rolls his hips and Crowley can feel the hard line of the angel’s cock against his own.Crowley moans aloud as Aziraphale pauses against his lips and pulls back.

“Was that—“

“Do it again.”Crowley interrupts him, and Aziraphale does.

It lights sparks deep inside of Crowley, this evidence that Aziraphale wants him, too.That Aziraphale is finding pleasure in this, that he wants this with Crowley.Every roll of the angel’s hips is an answer to an unsaid prayer; ones that Crowley has kept locked deep down inside of himself, ashamed of the want and the need that consumes him.

“ _Fucking hell_ , angel…” His grip is faltering, and Aziraphale notices.In one fluid motion Aziraphale has him spun around, one hand on his hip and the other resting against his throat. _Break me_ , Crowley thinks, _Break me in half, ruin me for anyone else._

“Gladly, my dear.”

Fuck, he hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

Aziraphale takes his earlobe between his teeth, pops open the buttons of his shirt.“I’ve wanted…so long, Crowley…” Aziraphale pushes him away from the bookshelf, to the desk across the room, bends him over it without bothering to move the papers or the books.It’s hard on Crowley’s stomach, and the papers near the edge scatter on the floor.Neither of them care.

“Oh, darling, please,” Aziraphale coos against his neck, the pinprick scratch only heightening the sensation, “Let me take you apart.”

“ _Fuck_ , yes, Aziraphale please…”

Strong hands grip Crowley’s wrists and pull them behind his back.His necktie finds a new purpose, wrapped around and around, threaded through his fingers, tied off tightly but with just enough give to be comfortable.Crowley wonders briefly where Aziraphale learned to do this, but then decides he doesn’t much care1.Aziraphale’s hands light on the edge of his trousers, thumbs teasing at the edge of them, tickling Crowley’s skin even through his shirt.

“Is this alright, Crowley?”

“Satan’s sake, yes, just fuck me already.”Crowley means for it to sound indignant, but it crosses into desperate instead.He expects Aziraphale to be slow, to unclasp his belt and work open the button of his trousers.To push all of that down to his ankles, taking care not to damage it, because Crowley knows that’s what Aziraphale would want if it were his clothes.

Instead, Aziraphale loops his thumbs through the belt loops and _pulls_.Crowley’s trousers don’t stand a chance, ripped asunder and off of him with no preamble.Aziraphale cups his arse through his underwear, kneading his flesh gently before slowly working his hands under the fabric and sliding them down Crowley’s legs.

Crowley’s freed cock twitches in response, already leaking with precome, ruining the wood of the desk.Aziraphale runs a gentle touch over his arse, up to the small of his back, pushing his shirt out of the way.Crowley can feel Aziraphale’s eyes on him as the angel spreads his cheeks, as he runs a tentative touch over Crowley’s rim.Crowley can’t help but grind back into the touch, wanting so much for Aziraphale to get on with it.

A shimmer of a miracle, and a slick finger is breaching his entrance.The air punches out of his lungs at the knowledge that it’s Aziraphale touching him this way, working him open, taking his time.Crowley’s wrists strain against the tie, as Aziraphale leans over him, the weight of him pressed into Crowley’s back.He presses open mouthed kisses to the back of Crowley’s neck, whispers affection into his skin. 

Crowley whimpers with every thrust of Aziraphale’s finger, already overwhelmed with the feeling of Aziraphale inside him this way.One of Aziraphale’s hands ghosts up his ribcage, up to his neck to grip his chin, holding him still and steady as he thrusts in with two fingers this time.

Drops of precome are coming faster now, dribbling down to the floor as Crowley’s cock twitches with every thrust.He moans obscenely as Aziraphale finds his prostate, and Aziraphale in turn pays special attention to it, fingers pressing against it with every stroke.

By the time Aziraphale brings in a third finger, Crowley is almost at his limit.Already feeling fucked out without ever having been touched, so close to coming he can taste it.

“Angel, Aziraphale, not gonna last…”

“Hold on just a bit longer for me, darling, I’m not going to last much longer either.”His voice is cracked and needy as Crowley hears the rustle of fabric behind him.It occurs to him, in that moment, that Aziraphale hasn’t lost a stitch of his clothing yet, and why the _hell_ is that so fucking erotic?

The blunt head of Aziraphale’s cock teases at his rim, and he grinds down eagerly, open and ready.Aziraphale slides in slowly, carefully, until he’s fully seated inside of Crowley’s body.Crowley feels as though he might combust from the inside out.Aziraphale is inside him, above him, all around him.As his body acclimates to the stretch he has the fleeting notion that this is all he could ever want, he could die happy right now.

But then, Aziraphale starts to _move_.

Aziraphale is slow and indulgent as he pulls out, but quick with a snap as he thrusts back in, chasing his pleasure in Crowley’s willing and ready body.He sets a rhythm that keeps Crowley on that edge and he realizes with a horrifying clarity that he’s going to come from this.

He is going to come on Aziraphale’s cock, without being touched even once, and the thought thrills him to the core.

“Oh Crowley, so gorgeous, I’ve wanted you so long,” Aziraphale whispers as his free hand wanders, taking in the shape of Crowley’s ribs, the curve of his chest, until it finally comes to rest in his hair, twining through the crimson strands.“I’m so close, love, I know you are, too.Come for me, Crowley, I want to see you.”

With those words Aziraphale grips his hair and pulls, and that is all it takes to send Crowley over the edge.He cries out Aziraphale’s name, come splattering against the oak desk, rolling down it and onto the floor. 

“Angel, please, want you…want you to come, need you…” Crowley babbles through his release as Aziraphale quickens his pace, fucking into him in earnest.It isn’t long before he comes, spilling hot into Crowley as he presses him bodily into the desk.

They stay there for a moment, Aziraphale’s hand is still on Crowley’s throat, thumb stroking through his beard.He nuzzles into Crowley’s neck, and Crowley whimpers as the angel slips out of him, missing the fullness as soon as it’s gone.Aziraphale slips the tie loose before turning him around, kissing his cheeks, his lips, and his nose.Soft and gentle kisses, such a contrast to those first heated ones.

“Crowley…That was—“

“Don’t say you regret that.”Crowley curses himself for how broken the words sound, but he can’t help it.He’s not sure he could live with being something Aziraphale regrets.Aziraphale just smiles at him, cards a hand through his hair and kisses him again.

“I could never…not in another six thousand years,” Aziraphale says as he leans his forehead against Crowley’s, “I just wanted to say that was wonderful.Was it good for you?”

Crowley chuckles and wraps his arms around Aziraphale, “Brilliant.”

“So I suppose I could call on you again for some… _stress relief?”_ Aziraphale asks with a knowing smirk.

“Oh, angel, any time you need me.”

* * *

1If he had asked, he would find out that Aziraphale had learned how to tie a wide variety of knots when he was on the seas with a particularly ragtag group of pirates.Heaven doesn’t know about that one.


End file.
